Alistair/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. , , or version 1.04 confirmed. Also confirmed on PC version 1.05 and version 1.1.}} Ostagar Prompted conversation during first meeting. Alistair:"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." #Sorry, what? #You are a very strange human. (non-Human only) #You are a very strange man. (Human only) #I know exactly what you mean. #That's a terrible thing to say! Alistair:"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" #We haven't met. You must be Alistair. (skips next exchange) #I am indeed a mage. (Mage only) #Don't worry, I'm no mage. (non-Mage only) #How can a dwarf be a mage? (Dwarf only) #Would that make your day worse? Alistair:"I should have recognized you right away. I apologize." #And you must be Alistair. #How could you recognize me? #That's all right. No offense taken. #If you have a problem with my magic, say so now. (Mage only) Alistair:"As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining." #Let's get on with it, then. #Pleased to meet you. My name is . #I can't prepare on my own? #What can you tell me about this Joining? Alistair:"Hmm. There haven't been any dwarven Grey Wardens in some time. You must know a lot about darkspawn. (PC Dwarf)" #We've been fighting them for centuries. (Dwarf Noble only) #I've fought a few in my time. (Dwarf Noble only) #Nobody knows much about them. You kill them. #Not really. I spent more time fighting guardsmen, myself. (Dwarf Commoner only) #No one trusts someone like me with anything that important. (Dwarf Commoner only) Alistair:"You know... it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is? (to Female Warden)" #You want more women in the Wardens, do you? #Probably because we're too smart for you. ##Eager to get going. (skips next exchange) ##Incredibly unlucky. (skips next exchange) ##Just one of the boys? ##So not interested. #I can handle myself better than most. #How about you stop thinking of me as a woman? Alistair:"So, I'm curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?" #''(Dalish)'' Yes. Just recently. ##I don't know. How monstrous did you find them? ##Hideous. Dangerous. But killable. ##I wasn't afraid. They die like any other creature. #Have you? #No, I haven't. These phrases will also lead you back to the beginning of the tree I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech. Don't worry; I'll try not to embarrass you. That makes things easy, then. They'll both be back with Duncan by now. Keep an eye out, maybe we'll see one of them. #That argument I saw... what was it about? ##That would be awkward. ##''(PC knows)'' So you mentioned earlier. / (PC does not know) You were a mage-hunter? ##''(non-Mage, doesn't know)'' What's a templar? #You don't have to accompany me, do you? #What about the other recruits? ##''(PC has met both)'' Yes, both of them. ##''(PC has met only Jory)'' I've met Ser Jory. ##''(PC has met only Daveth)'' I've met Daveth. ##No, I haven't. #I look forward to traveling with you. #Let's go. "Yes?" These phrases will also lead you back to the beginning of the tree: Don't worry; I'll try not to embarrass you. You want to ask me about something else? #You don't really have to accompany me, do you? #Tell me a little about yourself. #I have a few questions for you. #Never mind. "You first. Did you want to become a Grey Warden?" (Alistair will say this phrase if his past has not already been told) #I really haven't thought about it. #No, though it's not as bad as I thought so far. #No. I still don't want to be one. #I asked you first. (repeats branch without current phrase) #Yes, I did. "Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden." #You didn't want to join the Chantry? (repeats branch without current phrase) #You speak fondly of Duncan. ##Maybe Duncan thought you'd be useful. (parent branch repeats without current phrase) #You don't really have to accompany me, do you? #I have a few questions for you. #I don't have anything else to ask. "What about?" These phrases will also lead you back to the beginning of the tree You want to ask me about something else? #The Grey Wardens. ##What makes you all so special? ###So... they're knights? Heroes? (parent branch repeats with the new phrase) ##I'm not sure I know anything about the Grey Wardens. (repeats branch without current phrase) ##Where are all the Grey Wardens now? (repeats branch without current phrase) ##So the Grey Wardens have the right to recruit anyone? (repeats branch without current phrase) ##That's all I wanted to know. #This Blight Duncan mentioned. #Tell me about Duncan. #The Joining ritual. #This upcoming battle. #I've no more questions. "Yes, and it nearly wiped us out. When defeated, the darkspawn flee back underground and seek out another Old God to taint, thus bringing another Blight." #So where is the archdemon for this Blight? (repeats branch without current phrase) #Why not kill the darkspawn when they're underground? (repeats branch without current phrase) #What is an archdemon, exactly? (repeats branch without current phrase) #Why are some people so skeptical? (repeats branch without current phrase) #I have other questions about the Blight. (repeats branch) #That's all I wanted to know. "Of course." #So... what is a Blight? Where do darkspawn come from? ##They aren't the same thing? (repeats branch without current phrase) ##What's the Chantry's version? ###And the truth? ###So that was the first Blight? ###I have other questions about the Blight. ###That's all I wanted to know. ##Give me the truth, then. ###So what you talked about was the First Blight? ###What's the Chantry's version? ####And the truth? #####So what you talked about was the First Blight? ####So that was the first Blight? ##I have other questions about the Blight. #How do Grey Wardens defeat Blights? (repeats branch without current phrase) #How did anyone even know about this Blight? (repeats branch without current phrase) #Just how many darkspawn are out there? (repeats branch without current phrase) #That's all I wanted to know. "What about you? What do you think of him?" #I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself. #He seems like a kind man, if firm. #I can't say I care for him much. #I owe him, as well. He saved me. (Mod required for this next phrase to appear) "There's... not a lot I can tell you. We go and collect darkspawn blood, and then you'll hear everything." #Surely you can tell me something. #You're going to tell me everything. Now. #Fine, I'll wait. "I... look, I can't tell you much, all right? " (Coercion Required to make Alistair say this phrase) #Thanks, I guess. #But what actually happens in the Joining? ##Is it anything like the Harrowing? (PC Mage, Parent branch repeats with the new phrase) #What if I refuse to do the ritual? ##I could run away. (parent branch repeats with the new phrase) #I can't say I'm thrilled by the idea. #I'll be fine. "Errrr, that's my opinion, anyway. I guess I should be thankful the king favors us Grey Wardens, but I know who's keeping the lid on the pot." #How much will I be participating? (repeats branch, without current phrase) #Why is it happening here, of all places? (repeats branch, without current phrase) #What are the chances of success? (repeats branch, without current phrase) #What if we fail? (repeats branch, without current phrase) #That's all I wanted to know. Prior to battle This conversation is with Duncan & Alistair, after the strategy meeting. #'So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?' #*I'm ready to go. #*Where is this Tower of Ishal, exactly? #*I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle. (to 2) #*Stop your whining. We have an important job. (to 2) #*The last time I got sidelined like this, I ended up exiled. (Dwarf Noble only; to 2) #'I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.' #*Way to take a stand, Alistair. #*I think I'd like to see that. (Female only) #**'For you? Maybe, but it would have to be a pretty dress' (answer to above) #*You have some odd ideas about the king. #*I don't know. That could be a great distraction. Following completion of Arl of Redcliffe Alistair:"Now that we're back at the camp, I want to talk about what happened. At Redcliffe." Assuming that Alistair wasn't in the party, you killed Connor, and the Arl is still sick, you will start with : # Are you upset because you weren't there? # I don't want to discuss it right now. # What's on your mind? ## Are you saying I should have used blood magic? You? ## You weren't there. I didn't have a lot of choice. ## Maybe you missed the part where he was possessed by a demon? ## I didn't enjoy it, Alistair. ### This was all for his benefit ### He'll see that there were larger things at stake. ### I don't really care what he says. ### Maybe we shouldn't revive him, then. ### Maybe you're right. I don't know. #### (Cunning) So this is about you and him and not me at all. ##### I understand. ##### Apology accepted. ##### Let's just go. ##### Tell someone who cares. #### (Persuade) I honestly did the best I could, Alistair. #### A decision had to be made. I made it. #### Deal with it. I don't really care what you think. #### Quit your whining! You could have done no better. Otherwise: #You were there. You saw what happened. #I don't want to discuss it right now. #I think it turned out quite well, don't you? #What's on your mind? ##If we can stop the Blight, we'll save much more. (Ends conversation) ##You wanted to stop me to say this? (Ends conversation) ##I didn't do it to please you. (Ends conversation) ##You're welcome. (Ends conversation) Deep in the Wilds incomplete seems to be a base of as long as no rude/insensitive choices are made, whether any particular line is the 'source' is unclear. '''Alistair: You... You're alive. I thought you were dead for sure.' *any **Who cares what she is? We need to do something now. ***Then we need to find this archdemon. ****Perhaps we should go to him, then. *****What about those treaties Flemeth gave us. ******Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do? *******Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth. ********Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us... *********Very well, we'll take her with us. **********She won't come to any harm with us. ***Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not me. (only appears once) ****Oh, pull it together, will you? Idle Conversation These conversations are not limited to a specific location. Neutral What can a templar do, exactly? # So couldn't others learn these talents? # So Templars use magic themselves? (Repeat Section) # Have you hunted mages? (Repeat Section) # Seems like the Templars could run the Chantry. ## So you were addicted to this lyrium? ## That's horrible! I can't believe they would do that! ## Sounds like an excellent method of control. Tell me about the Grey Wardens. # Where are the nearest Grey Wardens from here? (Repeat Section) # Is there a headquarters somewhere? (Repeat Section) # So what happens now that there's just two of us? (Repeat Section) # Will we need to start rebuilding the order? (Repeat Section) # What would happen if we just left? (Repeat Section) So how did you become a Grey Warden? # Pick 1,1,1,2 for maximum of # I mean before that. # Ha ha. Very funny. # If you don't want to answer, then say so. # Don't be an idiot. ## Be serious and answer the question. ## I always suspected as much. ## Great. Now you're a buffoon? ## At least your idiocy is endearing. # You don't seem like the religious sort. # So you mentioned before. # What skills might those be? # You think Duncan took pity on you? # You think this is better than being a templar? # Why did the grand cleric want to keep you? # I shouldn't have brought him up. # I'm sorry. # Don't start crying again. Please. # He was a good man. So you said this Arl Eamon raised you? (Unlocks the 'Remaining a Templar' question and a Codex update - codex page "Alistair" under "Characters") # If Male Pick 2,4,2,1,3,3 for maximum of # If Female Pick 2,4,3,1,3,3 for maximum of # That's not what I remember you telling Flemeth. ## Why did he send you off to the Chantry? ## He wasn't your father? So you know who is? ## But you blamed him then, I take it? #That would explain the smell. ##So does a horde of darkspawn, I'm told. ##I thought the Chantry would have beaten that out of you. ##Uh-huh. Slobbering dogs. I see. ##That would explain the breath as well, then. ###Only ones where the world is threatened by darkspawn. (Female only) ###Yes. They all involve strangling you. (Female only) ###Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent. (Female only) ###Not really no. (Female only) ###I dream of becoming a Grey Warden. Oh, wait. (Male only) ###Is this going somewhere? (Male only) ###I'm going to hit you. Very soon, now. (Male only) #I thought you were raised by the chantry. #Really? That must have been tough for them. ##And these dogs sold you to the Chantry, I take it? ##That is what they say about Anders. ##Do you write at least? I bet your mom is a bitch. (requires Cunning 30+) ##Uh-huh. Raised by flying, devout dogs. I see. ###Only ones where the world is threatened by darkspawn. (Female only) ###Yes. They all involve strangling you. (Female only) ###Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent. (Female only) ###Not really no. (Female only) ###I dream of becoming a Grey Warden. Oh, wait. (Male only) ###Is this going somewhere? (Male only) ###I'm going to hit you. Very soon, now. (Male only) # Why did he send you off to the Chantry? # He wasn't your father? So you know who is? # But you blamed him then, I take it? # You were probably luckier than most orphans. # Wasn't it in appropriate for the arl to raise an orphan? # What an awful thing to do to a child. # That sounds like a bunch of whining. # And you think the arl will help us? # Are you sure he isn't your father? # You were young. Can you teach others to be a Templar? # Very well, I'll respect your word. # You don't think this is important? # And what if I ordered you to do it? Do you want to talk about Duncan? Pick 2,1,2,1,2,2 for maximum of # I just thought you might need to talk. # That doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss. # He was like a father to you. I understand. # Good. I don't want you falling apart again. (Exits the conversation) # No harm done, Alistair. # There's no need to apologize. # Yes, well, let's forget about it. (Exits the conversation) # Just don't let it happen again. (Exits the conversation) # What about the other Grey Wardens? # He had you. ## No, I understand completely. ## He saved your life by sending you to the tower. ## Yes, that is stupid. You'd be dead. # That's an excellent idea. # I doubt you'll get the chance. (Exits the conversation) For a dwarf Warden: # We entomb our dead within the stone beneath our thaigs. ## No stranger than burning your honored dead to ashes. ## Don't be so ignorant. Those are our customs. (Exits the conversation) ## Maybe so. Duncan is one of your people, however, not ours. # Our ways are not your ways, nor Duncan's. # I'd rather not discuss it. (Exits the conversation) For a Dalish Warden: #We bury them and plant a tree over their remains. #Our ways are not your ways, nor Duncan's. #I'd rather not discuss it. (Exits the conversation) For all others: # I've lost enough to know what you're going through. # My entire family was murdered just recently. (Human Noble only) # I saw plenty of death in the alienage. (City Elf only) # My fiance was killed on my wedding day. (female City Elf only) # No, not really. Not since I went to the tower. (Mage only) # I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest. (Exits the conversation) # Any time, Alistair. # Maybe I'll go to Highever with you, when you go. # He was a friend of mine, too. # Yes, well, just don't tell anyone. # Let's get going. Why have you remained a templar if you hate the chantry? (updates codex page "Alistair" under "Characters" section.) # I thought Templars wore heavy plate, mostly. # There's a uniform? Where's mine, then? (Templar only) # In that case, you should have become a mage. (Mage only) # Oh? I don't think I've ever seen you wearing it. # Not this again. Can't you answer a simple question? # And what's the real reason? # You had lots of these pillow fights, I take it? (only if Warden says "I thought Templars wore heavy plate, mostly.") # So you stay a templar out of sentiment? (only if Warden says "Oh? I don't think I've ever seen you wearing it.") # So you earned your templar-hood, then? (only if Templar Warden says "There's a uniform? Where's mine, then?") # Seems like that might happen anyway. (only if Mage Warden says "In that case, you should have become a mage.") # So this is where you deflect questions with humor, right? # Do all Templars make these jokes? Or just you? # I do really want to know, yes. # Then make up something more exciting. # You don't have to tell me, then. I was just curious. (Exits conversation unless approval is 26 or more.) # Not if it's going to lead to more of your stupid jokes, no. (Exits the conversation) # What did you enjoy about the training? # Enjoyed hunting mages, did you? # I think I understand. # Not any more, no. # My home was taken over by Arl Howe. (Human Noble only) # Anywhere my clan goes is my home. (Dalish only) # The alienage in Denerim. My family lives there. (City Elf only) # The Circle of Magi's tower was my home for a long time. (Mage only) # Orzammar is my home. I miss it. (Dwarf only) # I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now. With you. (Female only) # Home is wherever camp is. We're travelers now. #That's assuming we even survive. #They can be rebuilt. #You can always keep traveling. #This is not the time to think about it. I had another dream about the archdemon. # I think we need to be extra careful. # I think you're probably right. # I think it's just your imagination. # I think that archdemon needs to die. Quickly. Warden's first visit to Redcliffe (unlocks next dialogue) *What's on your mind? *I'm not going to like this, am I? *Let me guess: You're an idiot. **Ha! That sounds suspiciously like sarcasm. (Female version: "You're cute when you're sarcastic.") **It wasn't exactly a secret. **Spit it out, then. *Can't it wait? **You guess so? ***Spit it out, then. ***I'm not going to like this, am I? ***Then tell me later. (end) **I'm not going to like this, am I? **Then tell me later. (end) *What?! You don't think you might have told me this before? *So... you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard? *Doesn't that make you heir to the throne? *Why did you wait to tell me this? *I think I understand. *I can't believe you were so stupid! *You still should have told me. *Does Loghain know? *Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else? **So I should be calling you Prince Alistair? **''(Female only)'' You're a prince. Somehow I find that very... thrilling. **You're the heir to the throne, then? **Why tell me, then? Why do I need to know? **We can use this to our advantage, actually. *Aren't you? *As you command... my prince. *That's not really what you think, is it? *''(Female only)'' You're here with me. I think I'm the lucky one. *And what does that make me? Why did you keep your birthright a secret? (unlocked by previous dialogue) #That's a cheap answer. #Do you want to make me more angry? #''(Hostile only)'' It's because we don't get along. #*''(Warm/Friendly only)'' Did you not trust me? I thought we were friends. #*''(Romance active only)I'm hurt that you didn't trust me. #Don't answer, then. ##It's come up, Alistair. You've been avoiding it. ##How about, "By the way, I'm the heir to the throne?" ##I guess I can understand that. ###Why? What happens when people find out? ###You... enjoyed not telling me? ###You don't think it was dangerous not to? ####You probably don't have a choice in the matter. ####It doesn't sound stupid at all. ####Don't want to be king? Why not!? ####That sounds incredibly whiny, Alistair. #####Apology accepted. #####Yes, it was. Incredibly dumb. #####*I liked you. Now I don't even know who you are. ' ' #####Don't worry about it, Alistair. No harm done. ::::::::*Alternate: '(Female + (Warm) only)' ::::::::#Apology accepted. ::::::::#"Like you for who you are?" You're kidding, right? ::::::::#I do like you, and not because of your blood. ' ' ::::::::#Don't worry about it, Alistair. No harm done. Romance Active *After approval rating is above 90, with the personal quest complete (i.e. status is at 'love'). Chances are you will have already slept with him. *The conversation will be different if he's hardened. If he's been hardened, only the last option ("I wasn't looking for a commitment") will net a negative approval. *I'd like to discuss something private **Where do you see this going between us? ***If we care about each other that's all that matters. ***I don't know that there is a future for us, actually. ****I'll take what I can get. ****This was fun. Let's not make it something it's not. ****There isn't. Let's end this now. ****I don't want to just give up, Alistair. ***I won't let you go, Alistair. No matter what. ***I wasn't looking for a commitment, you know. After approval rating is high enough to initiate the sex conversation without immediate dismissal. (80?) *I'd like to discuss something private. **So how would you like to join me in my tent? ***If you don't want to... ****You need to relax, Alistair. ****I think this is as right as it gets. ****Would you rather we waited? *****Just follow my lead, Alistair. *****Let's forget about it for now. *****Yes, I'm willing. ''(Laughs) ******That so? ******It could still happen. ******Not for that performance. *******Let them talk. I don't care (+0?) *******Why? Are you going to tell them (+0?) *******First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn. ********I really don't know. (+0?) ********We have a darkspawn horde to defeat. (+0?) ********You're going to become king. (+0?) ********Why should we go anywhere? (+0?) ********We stay together, no matter what happens. *********Just get moving. *********You don't need to thank me *********I feel the same way. ~ (total)~ *****"Give it a shot?" You weren't wrong about the idiot part. *****Forget it, Alistair. I need a real man. (Approval reset to 0)'' ' ****Then forget it. I can't be bothered. '(Approval reset to 0) ' ***Yes. Do I need to repeat myself? ***You seem a little... nervous. Alistair will approach a female warden in camp after his approval rating is at "Love" for the first time: Alistair: "All right. I guess I really don't know how to ask you this." *Ask me what? **Oh? Thanks a lot. ***You want to spend the night? Are you sure? ****No need to say anything else. I agree. *Are you sweating? **Oh? Thanks a lot. **Pull yourself together, will you? **That's very sweet. ***I feel the same way. ***Even though I'm not human like you? '''(Elf/dwarf only) ***I... don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. ***Must you be so sentimental? ***But you're going to be king. ****No, of course not. ****It's either now or later, isn't it? ****We don't know for sure what will happen. **I feel the same way. *Is this very important? Alistair: “So let me ask you something. A personal question.” (if romance with Zevran or Leliana is active as well as Alistair) #What kind of personal question? #Are you sure this is an appropriate time? ##Why are you asking? ##I suppose we have. ##You aren’t jealous, are you? ##Yes, that’s right. We’re in love. (Skips to "No, there really isn't" below) ###It might be. I haven’t decided yet. ###No, it’s not serious. I just enjoy Zevran/Leliana’s company. ####You tell me first. ####I’ve come to care for you a great deal. (Skips to "No, not really. I liked it" below) #####I don’t know. It’s too soon to say. #####You think I could care for a human man? (Loops back to same level) #####I think I already do. ######No, not really. I liked it. ######I don’t know. I need more testing to be sure. #######Don’t make me decide between you, Alistair. #######You’re not leading him/her on. (Loops back to same level, with 1 additional choice below) ########Can't I be with both of you? (Loops back to same level without choice 2 above) ########Then that's how it has to be. ########Then you leave me no choice. I choose you. Alistair , Zevran/Leliana #######You’re right, My decision has been made. I choose you. Alistair , Zevran/Leliana #######I’m not going to lose him/her. I’m sorry. ######Yes, definitely too soon for that. #####I’m sorry Alistair. I don’t think so. #####More joking? You are a very funny man. ####We are friends, Alistair. Nothing more. ####I feel nothing for you. ###Yes, it is serious. I love him/her. ###It’s none of your business, is it? ####No, there really isn't. ####There isn't? Why not? #####There is. So? #####And what if I said I liked you more? ######I'm not with him, then. #######I don't know. It's too soon to say. #######I picked you, didn't I? ########No, not really. I liked it. , Zevran/Leliana ########Yes. Definitely too soon for that. , Zevran/Leliana ########I don’t know. I need more testing to be sure. , Zevran/Leliana #######I'm sorry, Alistair. I don't think so. , Zevran/Leliana ######Then I'm not with you. ######That's very old fashioned of you. #####Maybe you're right. We shouldn't discuss this. ####I'm sorry, Alistair. I hope we can remain friends. ####You thought... you and me? Ha ha! That's ridiculous. #This isn’t another joke, is it? ##No, that's quite all right. (Skips to "Why are you asking?" above). ##Suddenly all serious? This must be bad. (Skips to "Why are you asking?" above). ##I could use a laugh. Hit me. (Skips to "Why are you asking?" above). Note: It appears that any option that results in the romance ending loses a minimum of 19 approval, regardless of other options taken. However, there are options that add back some Arl of Redcliffe's Estate Dialogue options are added depending on the outcome of your previous conversation with Anora (e.g., whether you supported her, or suggested a political marriage between them). (unfinished, dialogue options for other conditions need to be added. Same dialogue option may give different approval regarding whether Alistair is hardened or not) Condition 1: Warden agreed to support Anora. Alistair is not hardened. Alistair: Did anyone mention this wasn't my idea? I think she's a great queen. As far as I'm concerned, she's welcome to it. *Good, I've agreed to support her in the Landsmeet. (to D) *You still don't want to be king? (to B) *Do you think you could back out? (to B) *I think you'd be a great king, Alistair. (to A) A *You have a kind heart and a strong sense of justice. (to B) *Theirin blood will tell. You'll rise to the occasion. (to B) *You'd look snappy with a crown? (to B) *Power makes men incredibly attractive. ( ) (to B) B *I've agreed to support Anora in the Landsmeet. (to D) *Do you really have a choice? (to C) *You should do what you want to do. (to C) C *I've agreed to support Anora in the Landsmeet. (to D) *I agree with Alistair. (end) *Don't you listen to him. (end) *We have a lot to do. (end) D *Yes, let's not get ahead of ourselves. (end) *He can't rule if he's dead. (end) *That should be the easy part. (end) Warm/Interested Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are? (Female only) #My lips are sealed. #Just an observation. Don't get excited. (end) #You know you're handsome, Alistair. #And if it is? What then? (end)'' ' *#That would be nice. ' ' *#Not unless you don't think so. ' ' *#I'd prefer you didn't. If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never...? #Sex? . "Honestly, no I haven't" gives no approval change. "I'm not telling you" opens more dialog choices which can give as much as or give additional negative approval to the dialog options below. See Note with dialog options at end of this conversation. (Not tested for Female Warden)}} ##You've never had the opportunity? ###You think I'm beautiful? ("B" Conversation) ####You flatter me. ####I would never hurt you. ####So glad you remembered. ###Not really, no. ("N" Conversation) ####Only if it were the right gentleman. ####I think I'd like that. ####Not my type. ###Sounds like an excuse. }} ##Oh, I see. You lack the proper parts. ###You think I'm beautiful? (Refer to "B" Conversation above) ###At least you'll get some decent rest. ###You're a very strange man. ###You're a fool, you know that? ##You're a coward? ###You think I'm beautiful? (Refer to "B" Conversation above) }} ###Not really, no. (Refer to "N" Conversation above) ###Sounds like an excuse. ##Oh, that's so cute. You're a virgin. }} ###You think I'm beautiful? (Refer to "B" Conversation above) ###And apparently, your luck ends there. }} ###I wouldn't, if I were you. }} #You know what I mean. ##Sex? (Refer to "Sex?" Conversation above) (Female and Male Warden) ##Now you're making fun of me. ###That's not what I meant and you know it. (Refer to "Sex?" Conversation above) (Female and Male Warden) ###No, I've never licked a lamppost in winter. ####You've never had the opportunity? (Refer to "Sex?" Conversation above) (Female and Male Warden) ####You haven't? I was joking. #####You think I'm beautiful? (Refer to "B" Conversation above) (Female Warden only) #####At least you'll get some decent rest. #####You're a very strange man. #####You're a fool, you know that? ####Oh, I see. You lack the proper parts. ####You're a coward? ###Why yes, I've licked a lamppost in winter! (Refer to "Sex?" Conversation above) (Female and Male Warden) ###I've licked my share of lampposts and then some. (Refer to "Sex?" Conversation above) (Female and Male Warden) ###Forget I asked. ##Forget I asked. #Forget I asked. #When you have a firm opinion, so will I. #Other than that you're prone to empty flattery? #I might like hearing it. From you. #I rather you didn't. response when Alistair wants you to tell him first opens the following conversation:}} #Hey, you read my mind! ##At least you'll get some decent rest. (Ends conversation) ##You're a very strange man. (Ends conversation ) ##You're a fool, you know that? (Ends conversation ) #Obviously, the answer is no. (Takes you back to "Sex?" dialog, therefore this is in addition to any "Sex?" approval changes.) #Forget I asked. (Ends conversation ) What changes about you after the Joining? **You've been a Grey Warden longer than I have. **I mean what changes physically? ***He wouldn't tell you? ***That seems rather cruel of him. ***Just try that line with me. ****(Female + (Warm) only): Really? Why don't you try them? ****So it was a joke? ****I haven't felt anything like that. ****Maybe you were just a pig? *****I doubt that's true. *****What? Take that back! *****(Male): Yes, well... (belches) / '(Female) Yes, well... What can I say? I'm a growing girl. ******I've had some strange dreams. ******Nightmares... yes, I know what you mean. ******Nothing to get excited about. *******What are you talking about? *******His time has come? *******Bad news, I take it? Spit it out. ********How cheery. ********Why Orzammar? ********So I'm going to die. *********It seems a high price to pay. *********I never wondered that. I understand. *********I feel betrayed. This is wrong. **********If this is all we have to look forward to... **********He got what he deserved. **********He will be remembered, Alistair. As will the others. **Don't avoid the question. I want to know. ***'(any option)' ****I haven't felt anything like that. *****What? Take that back! / Are you calling me a pig?! ******'(either option)' *******'(any option)' ********'(any option)' *********I feel betrayed. This is wrong. **********He got what he deserved. What was it like to be a Grey Warden, with all the others? (This conversation unlocks the next "Juicy Gossip" conversation where PC and Alistair talks about all other party members that have been recruited so far. "Juicy Gossip" is automatically initiated when interacting with Alistair. If you want to have that conversation with all possible party members available then best option is to leave this "What was it like to be a Grey Warden" until you have recruited everyone. Just do not select it until you have everyone in your party.) Pick 1,1,2,2 for maximum of # No, I'd like to hear about them. # (Female only)'' Weren't there any women? # (Elf/Dwarf only)'' Were there any elves/dwarves amongst them? # You're probably right. (Exits the conversation) ## Sounds like you had a lot of fun. ## That's disgusting. ## (Male only)''I bet I could have out drank him. ## ''(Female only)''Just one of the boys, I see. ### A lot of people have died, Alistair. A lot more will. ### I'm sorry. This must be hard for you. ### Not this again. Aren't you done, yet? #### You have your memories of him #### Not at all. #### Let's not talk about it. #### It certainly does. "Juicy Gossip" (This is automatically the next player-initiated conversation after "What was it like to be a Grey Warden, with all the others?" has been chosen.) *Go ahead, I don't mind. *What do you want to know? *It's none of your business, Alistair. *Time for the juicy gossip, I take it? **If you want to lead, all you have to do is ask. **I wouldn't trust you to lead us to lunch. **Very cute. So you know, I'm laughing at you, not with you. **Then forget it. ***Who do you want to ask about? ***Only if you tell me your opinion, as well. ***Why do you care what I think? ***Sounds like fun. Ask away! ****Oghren *****No opinion. Next. *****I though you two would get along. ******You want me to talk with him? ******Drink? Where does he get the liquor? ******That's very judgmental of you. I'm surprised. *****I actually rather like him. *****He is a bit much, isn’t he? *****He’s an excellent warrior. ****Zevran *****No opinion. Next. *****Maybe. we’ll see. ******I don’t think he’ll try again ******If he tries anything, then he’ll die. ******I’m willing to give him a chance. ******He’s very useful. *****Yes, I actually do. ******I don't think he'll try again. ******He and I have a connection. ******If he tries anything, then he'll die. ******I'm willing to give him a chance. ******He's very useful. *****No. Not really. ****Sten *****No opinion. Next. *****I respect him. *****There’s no reason to be frightened of Sten. *****He’s dedicated. I give him that. *****I agree. The qunari are unsettling. ******We’re all killers, Alistair. ******It means he's good at what he does. ******Yes, it does bother me a little. ******He seems to regret what he did. ****Leliana *****No opinion. Next. *****You don’t believe in religious visions and miracles? (repeat branch) *****I believe that she believes in her vision. *****She’s crazy, without a doubt. *****It could be true. Who’s to say it isn’t? ******It was her choice. ******She’s proven very useful. ******I don’t. This is good for her. ******Don’t be such a soft touch. *******Yes, we have a connection. ********Any of the four options. ****Morrigan *****No opinion. Next. *****You really don’t like each other, do you? ******It’s none of your business. ******I like her just fine. ******She and I have a connection. ******I think she’s beautiful, don’t you? ******I don’t have to like her. She’s useful. *****What reason could she have to betray us? ******She has a reason. I'd kill her. ******I think we're useful to her. ******I don't know about that. ******You're probably right. *****You’re probably right. *It's none of your business, Alistair. "Hardening"/Non-hardened Conversation (appears only at 75+ approval) Hardening (appears only if a certain dialogue option is chosen at the end of Alistair's Family quest) Alistair: '''You know, I've been thinking... *What have you been thinking about? *I was about to ask if you were feeling sick. *Such a rare event is worth informing me about, sure. *This isn't a good time to chat. **So long as you listen to me that sounds fine. **That's not what I meant. Don't do that! **Don't let me influence you, Alistair. **Its about time, I say. ***You're welcome. Now let's go. ***You're a good friend, too. }} ***Thank You. That's very sweet. Female Warden in romance ***Don't thank me, thank yourself. "Don't let me influence you, Alistair." *No, you understood just fine. *No, but you don't have to do what I say. *Yes, that's not what I meant at all. Non-hardened (appears only if a certain dialogue option is not chosen at the end of Alistair's Family quest) Alistair: Look, before we go any further I want to say something... *We're in this together, Alistair. (end) *(romance inactive) I feel the same way. (end) *(romance inactive) If you say so. (end) *(romance active) I love you, too. (end) *(romance active) I don't feel the same way, I'm afraid. (to 2) (2) *No, it's fine. We can be friends. (end) *We're comrades, Alistair. (end) *I'd prefer not to discuss it. (end) Given Preferred Gifts Alistair's Mother's Amulet ~'' approval with diminishing returns''~ #I found it in Redcliffe castle, in the study. #I found it on the road, somewhere. #Your mother's amulet? Are you sure? (returns to current step) #These things are a bit a dozen. ~''"Found it in Redcliffe Castle/got it at Redcliffe. In the study.~ *#I don't know, but it's yours. *#Maybe he meant to give it back to you. *#Perhaps you mean more to him than you think. *#A thank you would be nice. ''"I found it on the road, somewhere." *#Don't be stupid I got it at Redcliffe. In the study. *#I thought you might like it. *#I don't need it. Throw it out, if you want. "These things are a bit a dozen." *#Don't be stupid, I got it at Redcliffe. In the study. *#I found it on the road, somewhere. *#Yes I bought it. I thought you might like it. "Perhaps you mean more to him than you think." *''Amulet must be mentioned + Arl Eamon has not awakened yet'' #(Female only)'' Of course I remembered. You're special to me. ''' #''(Romance inactive only)'' You're a friend. Of course I remembered. #Sorry? Did you say something? #Let's not make more out of this than it is. Duncan's Shield with diminishing returns #Don't thank me all at once. #You said you wanted something to remember him by./I thought you might want it. #Just don't start crying or anything, all right? :#''(Female only)'' For you? Anything. :#I thought it might./Of course I remembered. :#Just take it and let's go. Adore So all this time we've spent together... you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us... will you miss it once it's over? # Miss the constant battles? Or miss you? # There will always be more battles to fight somewhere. # Must you always joke about such things? (To A) # It makes me tear up just thinking about it. *''(A)'' *#She didn't beat it out of you? *#I wish I had a cane to beat you with. *#Are you going somewhere with this? *#Maybe she was deaf. **#Yes. Imagine that. **#But you're so adorable! **#Everyone's a critic. # I don't know. It's too soon to say. # (Elf/Dwarf only) You think I could care for a human man? # I think I already do. # I'm sorry, Alistair. I don't think so. # More joking? You are a very funny man. (Approval resets to 0) # No, not really. I liked it. # Yes. Definitely too soon for that. # I don't know. I need more testing to be sure. Alistair's Rose Here, look at this. Do you know what this is? #That's a rose. #Is that a trick question? (To A1) #Your new weapon of choice? (To A2) *(A1) *#You've been thumbing that flower for a while, now. *#Is there a point to this? *#Fine. It's a rose, I see that. *#Oh, yes. You're wily. *(A2) *#You've been thumbing that flower for a while, now. *#Is there a point to this? *#Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon. #Why are you telling me this? #And what do you intend to do with it? #That's a nice sentiment. #I... don't know what to say. #And what I am supposed to do with it? #You think of me as a gentle flower? #Feeling a little thorny, are we? (To B) #Thank you, Alistair. That's a lovely thought. *(B'') *#Oh, relax. I happen to like it. *#It's all right. Lame gestures are your forte. *#Thank you, Alistair. That's a lovely thought. #Ahh, corny sentiment. (''To C) #I feel the same way about you. #So... Are we married now? (To C) #I'm not interested, Alistair. I'm sorry. (end) #And so you give me a flower? Brilliant Plan. (Approval reset to 0)'' *(C'') *#No, it wasn't. Thank you, Alistair. *#Maybe not. It's cute. *#I'm sorry. It's just not going to happen. '''(end) *#If you have to ask, it was. (end) #Not a chance. (end) #Excuse me? I hope you're kidding. (end) #And you were doing so well, too. (end) #Sounds good. Off with the armor, then. #You're so cute when you're bashful. (end) #Why must it be a bluff? #Coward. (end) same, in camp: #You're so cute when you're bashful. (end) #No time like the present, then. #Oh, never mind then. same, just Warden & Alistair traveling: #Promises, promises. #Who needs a tent? #But we're alone now. After Alistair agrees to become king This assumes that Alistair has been hardened and the Warden executed Loghain. A few choices do not appear if Alistair is king by himself. After defeating Loghain, Alistair tells everyone to prepare to meet the Blight. Then there is a new scene where Alistair comes barging into the room, saying, "You made me king. After all this is over with, they're actually going to put me on the throne. I'm still... I'm going to be the King." Note that Alistair starts off this entire sequence with , so all choices below show changes from that base. # And here I thought you'd be speechless. # Congratulations on your engagement, by the way (only if ruling jointly with Anora) # Is this a thank you? # Pull yourself together, will you? ## You'd prefer that Anora ruled on her own? ## Your country needs you, Alistair. ## Don't you think this is a good thing? ## I don't see why you're so upset by this. ## Because I enjoy torturing you, that's why. ### If you want me there, of course I will. (ends conversation) ### I wouldn't have it any other way. (ends conversation) ### You want me to help you? ### You won't need any help, Alistair. ### Help you be king? Don't be absurd. #### And what about the Grey Wardens? (loops back to this level of choices) #### I'll have to think about it. #### I think I could be convinced. #### No, forget it. Category:Guides